Change (Part 2)
Change (Part 2) is the eighteenth episode of Tales of Dikuda. It is also the sixth episode of season 2. Summary Still trying to settle with her new life in the city, Krrah has to face the difficult side of change and the blow back caused by previous behavior. Episode in Detail A panicking Krrah is flying through a burning GuLin forest, trying to escape smoke and fire, which turn into the shape of Ryahno. Just when she is about to be attacked she wakes from what turns out to have been a nightmare, and finds herself still safe and sound in Ryahno's home, where she fell asleep the evening before. During breakfast she is joined by Ryahno and the two start a somewhat friendly, though hesitant conversation about where Krrah originally comes from and her family background. Trying not to keep the topic about only personal things, Krrah then asks if the people in the city have any certain holidays or celebrations for gods and goddesses. Ryahno is slightly confused by the question, but tries to answer to the best of her knowledge. The two then leave to Krrah's hut to pick up the things the bird wants to keep even after moving into the city. Amongst the things are a few notes on how to live in the forest, the times to pick water, hunt and other valuable knowledge. At Ryahno's suggestion she takes them with her to write a book later They head back to Ryahno's home then for a break, before picking up papers and taking care of what is needed for her to stay in the city permanently. As they head through the city it's obvious that police and guards are concerned with the bird being inside the walls, a consequence of her having previously terrorized the forest, as well as having forced her way in before. Amongst the people watching the two head through the city is HowYu, who immediately comes up with ideas of turning this situation into personal gain. Once back home Krrah, exhausted from a day of taking care of the paperwork needed, almost passes out straight away. While Ryahno takes care of her own affairs she is called by Uuzoo, who voices her concern about the bird's presence in the town. When asked what would happen if Krrah hurts anyone or causes trouble, Ryahno states that she will take care of it. The coming day Krrah finishes up the medical examination needed for the allowance into the city and is shown an apartment that Ryahno organized for her. The bird is more than happy with the home that she is shown and out of gratitude hugs a surprised Ryahno. On the following day HowYu puts a plan into motion to get the bird to break, which he does by locking her inside the elevator, something Krrah already does not like using and setting fire to it. Indeed the bird then panics and forcefully breaks out of the elevator, her fear amplified by the nightmare she had a few days ago about Ryahno chasing her down. Scared, she takes flight and flees into the forest to her hut. Ryahno, noticing the smoke coming from the apartment building gives chase and tries to catch up with the scared bird, rushing past the southern gates of the city. Uuzoo, currently still on guard duty, follows her commander, even though she was told to stay at the post and ends up eavesdropping on the conversation between Ryahno and Krrah, when she finally reaches the bird's hut. Despite the bird expecting her not to believe her when she tells her about the fire, Ryahno does voice her trust in Krrah and the latter breaks into tears, overwhelmed by memories and emotions. Uuzoo, who is still listening to them, experiences mixed feelings and a pang of jealousy at her commander giving Krrah the attention she herself wishes for. Characters The following characters appear in this episode (in order): * Krrah * Kuraz Ryahno * Bwo (mentioned) * Bueh * Su HowYu * Yin Uuzoo * Pabu Ran Trivia * It has been hinted at, that Krrah isn't really the same race of harpy in which flock she grew up, but rather looks like another type. So it can be assumed that her parents are two different types of harpy. * When Krrah asks about the celebration of gods and goddesses, Ryahno is confused, because this isn't a concept that is common for higher beings, though the "mortals" in lower dimensions use it a lot. Links * Official link to the post on tumblr. Category:Tales of Dikuda Category:Tales of Dikuda: Season 2 Category:Episodes